digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goggles
Aviator Goggles, normally worn around the forehead, are a traditional symbol for the leader of a DigiDestined team, usually referred to as a "Goggle Boy". Throughout each of the manga and the first four seasons of the anime, the leader of the Chosen Children would often wear goggles, as well as partner with a dragon- or reptile-type Digimon. This rule was broken in Digimon Data Squad with Marcus, who never wore any, though he did partner with the reptile-type Agumon. It is notable that so far, no female has worn goggles outside of the video games. Fiction Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 wears a pair of goggles. In order to motivate a frightened Biyomon, he explains that his grandfather gave the goggles to him after Taichi saw a friend being bullied and didn't know what to do. They had belonged to a friend of his grandfather who was brave and loved his friends, and would often say "Courage will give you wings to fly". However, the friend had died of an illness, and Taichi's grandfather had kept them to remember him. They were given to Taichi to remind him to never forget his courage, and that he must be brave to protect his friends. Taichi also wears the goggles while flying on AeroVeedramon Zeromaru. His grandfather also calls them "Goggles of Courage and Friendship", Taichi's two main qualities. Digimon Adventure Tai wears goggles over a headband. Taichi Yagami from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 tells Davis that Tai's goggles probably have the same meaning as Taichi's own. Tai also wore the goggles as a child. Ironically in the season, Tai was never seen using the goggles for any reason, nor explaining why he wears them. Digimon Adventure 02 Davis is introduced wearing goggles, which initially causes T.K. to confuse him with Tai. Later, after Davis and Flamedramon save Kari from a Monochromon, Tai passes his own goggles onto Davis, to replace the ones that were destroyed in the fight. Much later, in the summer of 2003, Davis reflects upon the meaning of the goggles Tai gave him, and what makes a good leader. As of the year 2027, he passed the goggles to his son. Davis's image song is entitled "Goggle Boy", and in his track in Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: 2003 -Spring- is entitled "Goggles". Digimon Tamers Takato first puts on goggles to explain his status as a Tamer to . Later on in the series, he also uses them to shield his eyes when entering Digital Fields, or during the Digital World's dust storms. Throughtout the season, Rika often calls Takato, "Goggle Head", because of the goggles he wears. Digimon Frontier Takuya wears goggles over a hat. At one point, he uses them while diving into a river to save his friends, and he later uses them again to shield his eyes during a sandstorm. Takuya also made a joke betting that his team wished they had a pair of goggles like him, but Koji said sarcastically, "All the cool kids wear goggles." Digimon World 2 The protagonist, Akira wears goggles over a bandana. Digimon World 3 The protagonist, Junior wears goggles over a hat. Digimon Chronicle Kouta wears goggles. Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Next While creating his avatar for the Digimon Net Game, Tsurugi Tatsuno decides that his original character looks a bit plain and adds goggles as the finishing touch. As he is pulled into the Digital World from the Net Game, his clothing mimicks his avatar, including the goggles. Digimon Xros Wars Taiki Kudou wears goggles. He has a tendency to flick them whenever he gets an idea. In the Lake Zone, Zenjirou borrows Taiki's goggles, in order to repair Ballistamon. Later on, he returned the goggles back to Taiki. During the battle against , Taiki puts on his goggles when he is launched inside the Dark Stone by . In Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time, Taiki Kudou and Tagiru Akashi wear goggles, although Taiki's aren't the same ones from the previous season. Yuu claims that Tagiru only wears them in an attempt to mimic his hero Taiki. Tagiru and Taiki wear their goggles while underwater to find the sunken ship. During the final stage of the battle with , Taiki gives his goggles to Tagiru. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk In Dawn, the protagonist, Koh wears goggles. In Dusk, the protagonist, Sayo wears eye pieces over a bandana. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution The male protagonist, Shu, wears a pair of goggles. While the female protagonist, Kizuna wears eye pieces. Digimon World Re:Digitize The male protagonist wears goggles.